


The Caretaker (Red Canyon)

by ImpregnateMeNorman



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Anger, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Beating, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Boundaries, Daddy Kink, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Eavesdropping, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, First Time, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Imprisonment, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation in Shower, Minor Violence, Modeling, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Perversion, Physical Abuse, Post-Graduation, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Shame, Slavery, Smoking, Sneaking Around, Suicide Attempt, Summer, Summer Vacation, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Virginity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpregnateMeNorman/pseuds/ImpregnateMeNorman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old recent high school graduate, Julie Nault, decides to spend the summer with her grandparents, before going off to chase a opportunity for a career as a model. Her summer vacation brings her to the town of Canyon Creek. Where everyone knows each other, and a lot of questionable characters. This slightly bothers Julie, but she decides to make the best of it, and think about spending time with her grandparents, whom she hasn't seen in years. Once arriving, she meets Mac, her grandparents live-in caretaker and handyman. Soon after settling in, she begins to feel uneasy around Mac. Catching him staring at her, awkward run-ins, and one night, eavesdropping on a private conversation. That's when Julie gets to meet the real Mac and is thrown into a living nightmare in which she may or may not get out of, alive.</p><p>(Reader's Beware)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a couple of Mac fics before, which has inspired me to try and make this the most intense, brutal Mac story, on this entire website or even, in existence. Now some (or a lot) of the elements in the story are intense, and possibly triggering, and if you cannot handle it, I understand, and I apologize ahead of time if I offend anyone. If you comment any complaints, so be it. But I hope you all enjoy the story. Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and this first chapter is going to be short. Just thought I'd let you know.

 

(Julie's POV)

It's been so long since we've seen our grandma and grandpa, I forgot how blazing hot it is out in Utah. Mainly because Utah is mostly desert. But sitting in the backseat of grandma and grandpa's car with the windows rolled down, it felt a little better. My eyes watched as the vast desert flew by us, with no hopes of any visitation from us, whatsoever. But even though it was hotter than hell out here, it's still beautiful to look at. All of nature is beautiful, but not everyone can see it.

I tucked my flailing hair behind my ears to keep it from flying into my face, at some moments, to no avail. But it was gonna happen since all the windows were rolled down. My grandma and grandpa were talking up in the front, but it was near impossible to hear with the wind blowing. I looked over at my little brother, Ian, and smiled. I'm 7 years older than him, but I love my little bro. Sure he's annoying and we give each other crap all the time, but all siblings do. But I'd do anything for him, no questions asked. 

Now what brings us here, you ask? Well let me elaborate for you. I just graduated high school. Yep, I'm a free bird now. Am I going to college? Well I _was._ I was going to to college, until my guidance counselor asked me at the beginning of my Senior year, if I had ever thought about becoming a model. I told her no and asked her why, and she said her cousin was a professional photographer. She said she could contact her and set up a photoshoot for me. I've been told I've got a model look. Pretty face, pretty eyes, bright smile, a body that could stop traffic, and legs longer than the Vegas strip. I'm not bragging, I've just been told that. I never really put any thought into it, until she asked. And I accepted her offer.

A week later, her cousin flies in, and we did the shoot together. It was a lot of fun, it didn't drag on forever, and she said all the pictures were flawless. Then her cousin told me that she knows how to get in contact with some seriously famous photographers in LA, New York, and places like that, and email them all the pictures. Soon she got tons of calls and emails all saying they wanted to work with me very badly, and pull some strings to the possibility of also being a runway model. I could just imagine people cheering me on as I walked the catwalks for Vera Wang, Chanel, Versace, Dolce & Gabbana, Givenchy, Dior, Prada, Ralph Lauren, Victoria's Secret, my face in magazines, travelling the world....It's almost too good to be true. 

But before any of that could happen and things get sorted out, I'll be spending the summer with my grandparents, then go back home, and I'm on my way to New York City. I haven't seen them since I was 10, and I figured they would love to have me and Ian with them for the summer. They missed us so much, and we missed them. The minute grandma saw me, she started crying and said I "blossomed like the purtiest rose." And Ian is a "handsome little biscuit"

They have a few acres of land out in a place called Canyon Creek, and a big farmhouse. Although they're not farmers, they're wealthy and they've lived in Utah for years. I'm not sure what it's gonna be like there for a whole summer, but I have a good feeling everything's gonna be just fine.


	2. Quick Goodnight

Alright goodnight everyone, sorry for no new chapters after the opening, I got caught up having a Supernatural marathon since today and tomorrow are my days off. But you'll catch me tomorrow :).

 

Peace y'all, goodnight :).


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the house. Introducing Mac.

 

Soon I saw an old, dirty sign that said _**WELCOME TO CANYON CREEK!! The Smallest, Happiest Little Town In The USA!**_ That was littered with small holes, that looked a little bit like bullet holes. That stirred up a slight case of nerves, but hey, I should look on the bright side. New place, new adventure. Then back home to leave for a new adventure. We passed a few small houses, a questionable looking bar called _LUNA MESA_  with the sign being two pieces of wood with the letters looking like they were euther spray painted on, or drawn with a Sharpie. It's a good thing I'm too young to drink, either way I'd never step foot in that place.

After a few minutes, the small town disappeared, and we travelled deeper into the desert land. Soon, something big caught my eyes, and we pulled up to a big farmhouse. Not huge, but a nice size. It stood out against the hot terrain, the outside painted a darkish, brown, black shutters on the windows, black roof tiles, big front porch,  two stories house, castle like tower top on the second floor, it was beautiful.

We pulled into the driveway, and we rolled all the windows up. Grandma looked back at us and smiled, her face breaking out into millions of wrinkles. They're in their late 60's, but they've had some health issues. She said "Welcome home, kids. We can't get over how happy we are to have you guys with us." I smiled and said "Same with us, Grandma." Then grandpa said "Well, are we all gonna sit in this hot car, and cook like a turkey, or are we gonna go inside?" We all laughed and got out of the car, and headed inside.

Once we got inside, the heat was replaced by a nice gush of cool air. I nearly moaned at it, cause I haven't felt any cold air since we got off the plane. First time I ever flew anywhere, it was a little nerve racking. But thankfully, Ian wasn't scared. He told me to relax and that everything would be fine...I couldn't ask for a better little brother. Grandma smiled and asked "So, what do you think?" I smiled and said "It's beautiful...And it's cold too." Grandma laughed and said "Yes, thank God. Well let's show you two to your rooms, c'mon now." Ian and I smiled and followed her up the stairs. She showed Ian to his room, which he obviously loved. I smiled and waited, and that's when I heard the floor boards creek.

I quickly turned and looked down the empty hallway, and slowly crept towards the sound. I know I must sound like the dumb girl in scary movies that goes to check out the strange noise that turns out to be the killer or the scary monster, but I just wanted to make sure someone wasn't in here to hurt me or them. And if there was anyone here to hurt us, they gotta go through me first.

I heard the noise again, coming from what looked like a bathroom, and the door was cracked open a little. I slowly inched closer, and I saw something quickly move through the crack. That's when I pushed the door open, and there was a guy standing there. We both jumped and I screamed, but he put his hands up as if I was gonna attack him. He said "Whoa whoa!" I asked "What the hell are you doing here?!" Grandma asked "Julie, what's wrong?" I tried to keep her back and I yelled "There's a guy in here, I think he broke in! We're calling the cops!"

He stepped closer and kept his hands up and said "Sweetheart, I work here." I said "Don't call me sweetheart!" Grandma said "Julie, stop it, he's our caretaker!" I looked at her and asked "What?" I looked from her to him, and he smiled nervously. She said "He's our caretaker and our handyman. We ain't exactly as good as we once were. We've been a lot through the past couple years, so we discovered this young man here. Julie, this is Mac. Mac, this is my granddaughter Julie, and my grandson, Ian." Ian smiled and waved at the guy, like he did with all strangers, bless his heart, and the guy smiled and did the same. Then he looked up at me through his lashes.

He was tall, really tan, his skin is a little dirty. He was wearing faded, dirty blue jeans, a dirtier green tank top, and a flannel button up shirt. He has short, messy dark brown hair, and pretty blue eyes, almost the exact color as mine. I shifted a little on my feet, awkwardly and he said "Hi." I nodded and said "Hey." I noticed his eyes quickly shifting from mine, down to my outfit. Which consisted of a red tank top, and tight, cut up blue jeans that hugged my long legs, which I believe, he was measuring with his eyes, and black flip flops. 

I hugged myself and he stood up straight. He smiled at me and asked "So...The infamous Julie and Ian. When they find out y'all was coming, they never stopped talkin' bout ya...Specially your Grandma." Grandma said "Oh stop it, I didn't blab that much, did I?" They laughed and that's when I noticed his teeth...The bottoms of them were rotted black, as if he had done drugs for a while. I decides to ignore that, and that's when he imitated her.

"Oh my gosh Mac, I can't believe they're coming! I can't believe I'm gon a see my babies! I haven't seen them in so long, I wanna see them now! I wanna see how much they've grown!" He said, making his voice high pitched. We laughed and she said "Oh hush! Don't you have to fix the sink or something?!" He laughed and said "Yes ma'am." She nodded and said "Well, I'm gonna start on dinner. Oh Julie, let me show you to your room. I'll call y'all down when it's ready. We all nodded and grandma said "Oh Julie honey, this'll be your bathroom, and this door behind you, leads to your room."

I nodded and looked back at Mac, who was staring at me, but looked away. I looked back at my her and smiled, and she opened the adjoining door. I stepped inside and smiled. The walls were a light purple, my favorite color. The trimming was pure white, the bed was big with a beautiful white frame, and the bed looked so comfortable. The bed sheets were black and the same color purple, with nice, fluffy pillows.

There was a flat screen TV hanging on the wall, a shelf full of my favorite genre of movies, which were thrillers and scary movies, and a desk by the door. There was also a full length mirror, where I saw my reflection. My hair was slightly messy from the car ride, and I regret not putting it up in a ponytail. And the mirror made me look thinner than I already am. I weigh 100 pounds, but the mirror makes me look lime I'm 90. Although girls my weight usually are flat chested with no butt, but I have C cup breasts, and a little bit of a butt. Nothing like Jennifer Lopez or Beyonce, but I've had guys comment on my butt. But most comments I've gotten were about my legs.

Grandma smiled and asked "So...What do you think?" I smiled and said "I love it...I love it, it's beautiful." She smiled and said "Well I'm glad you like it. You should really be thanking Mac for this, he did both y'alls rooms for ya." I looked over at Mac, who was leaning up against the doorjamb, his arms crossed over his chest. I smiled and said "Thank you." He smiled a little and nodded. He nodded and said "Welcome." Then grandma said "Well, let's get your stuff outta the car so y'all can unpack." We nodded and Mac said "Let me help ya, Cindy." And we headed downstairs.


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They unpack and have dinner. Awkward conversation.

After we got our things inside, we started unpacking. Grandpa was helping Ian unpack, Grandma was helping me, and Mac was fixing the sink in my bathroom. I asked "So how are things? No more hospital visits, I hope." She said "Well your Grandpa was there almost a year ago...Thankfully we can afford the hospital visits, but uh...But it takes a toll on us. And we've decided we should have a live-in caretaker. We were about to go online and search for people, but I guess your grandpa was talking to the bartender at Luna Mesa, and that's when Mac offered to take care of us."

I nodded and asked "Does he have any experience in Healthcare?" She shook her head and said "Not professionally, but he said he used to take care of his mom when she was dying of cancer. He never once complained around her, or complained about her behind her back, he's a good guy." I nodded and I turned around and looked at him. He was busy using a wrench on the pipe, while he was on his back. I looked back at her and leaned in. I whispered "Have you noticed his teeth?" She looked over at him, and back at me. She nodded and whispered "He uh...He fell back with the wrong crowd, did some Meth or something, from what I've heard...I even heard rumors of him _selling_ Meth."

I raised an eyebrow and asked "And you trust him inside your _house?_ Around your _money_ , and now around your _grandchildren?"_ She sighed and said "Oh honey, they're just rumors, everyone in every town, has rumors. I know he _used_ drugs, but I don't think he could ever _sell_ any drugs. Sweetheart, he's a good man. Yes he did some bad things in the past, but he's changed. People can change, you just have to give them a chance to. I know the world is a scary place, but we're not all monsters." 

My Grandma...She sees the best in people. She chooses to see the good in them, but she knows she has to be careful. I don't know this guy, but if my grandmother says he's a good person, well then, I guess he is...But that doesn't mean I can't keep an eye on him, just in case. 

People aren't always what they seem.

~~~~

Shortly after, grandma left to go work on dinner, leaving me alone to keep working. I've gotten most of my clothes hung up or put away in the dressers. That's when I heard boots on the floor, and I turned around to see Mac, lean up against the door. He asked "Would you like some help...With yer stuff?" 

I smiled and said "No, no, it's okay. I'm just doing my clothes today, I can get everything else done, eventually. But thank you for the offer, I don't wanna bug you." He smiled a little and said "Nawh, you ain't buggin' me. I just finished fixin' the sink. Here, lemme show ya." I followed him back into the bathroom and he turned on the faucet, allowing a stream of clean water, shoot down into the drain.

I smiled and he said "Yeah, I tested the plumming when I was gettin' the rooms ready, and it wasn't working. Told her I was gonna finish before y'all got here, but uh...Yeah" I nodded and smiled. I looked at him and smiled. "Thank you." He smiled and said "No problem." I noticed He was studying my face and he said "Sorry for starin' I uh...Pretty girls like yerself, don't appear in a place like this...And you just remind me of someone I used to know..."

I asked "What, like an old girlfriend?" He chuckled and said "Nawh, I was wayyy outta her league. Her name was Regina...She was the prettiest girl in this shitty town. All the guys wanted her, but uh...She left after awhile..Haven't seen her since." I nodded and said "Oh.." He nodded and said "You look kinda like her...But you're taller, skinnier...And much prettier." I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks, and I stepped away awkwardly.

He realized what he said and said "Sorry, I uh-" I said "No, it's okay...It's fine, really." He nodded and said "Okay. I'll uh, I'll let you get back to it." I nodded and said "Okay." And he walked out. Once he was gone, I rose both eyebrows and muttered "Ooookay...Awkward." I turned and I looked at myself in the mirror. I groaned at the mess I call my hair, and went back to the bedroom to fish my brush out of my bag. Once I retrieved it, I grabbed a hair tie, and went back to the bathroom.

I started going to town, carefully brushing out my mess, before putting it up in a high ponytail. I've been told I'm much prettier with my hair up, but I've also been told it's better when it's down. I like my hair up, I hate it when it gets in my face sometimes. Once I got it up and fixed, I examined my face in the mirror.

I never really put much thought into my apperence. I barely put makeup on, kept my face clean, showered everyday, I never realized there was anything special about me until guys at my school started hitting on me like crazy, and my Guidance Counselor. I never even considered myself pretty, until people told me I was. I just thought I was super plain.

~~~~

Soon, Grandma called us all down for dinner, and Ian nearly ran me over in the process, as we both went for the stairs. We busted up laughing and raced each other to the kitchen, which I won. Ian playfully smacked my arm and said "You cheated!" I ruffled his hair and said "Yeah yeah, maybe next time, buddy." 

Grandma shook her head and said "Y'all ain't even been here for more than a few hours, and you're already tearin' up my house, ain't ya?" We laughed and I said "Nah Grandma, we're just having a fun little race, that's all." She laughed and said "Well as long as y'all don't break anything or any bones, fine by me. We're having spaghetti tonight, y'all hurry up and sit down, before your Grandpa eats it all." We laughed and he said "I will not! I am offended!" We laughed again and she yelled "Mac! Come and get it, son!" 

We all sat down and that's when we heard heavy boots on the hardwood floor. Then Mac rounded the corner, and said "What's for dinner?" She smiled and said "Spaghetti. Now hurry up young man, we ain't got all night." He chuckled and said "Yes ma'am." He walked over to the dining room table, and pulled out the empty seat next to mine. Ian was sitting on the other side of me, and Grandma next to Mac, and then Grandpa.

Once he sat down, Grandpa said "Alrighty, let's join hands now." We took hands and after I took Ian's, that's when I looked at Mac's. He was holding it open, waiting for me. I looked from his hand, up to his face, my eyes locking onto his. That's when I slowly took his hand in mine, and we all bowed our heads. Then Grandpa spoke. "Dear Lord, we thank you for this wonderful food, to nourish our bodies. We also thank you for bringing our beautiful grandchildren to us for the summer, and we pray you keep our Julie safe, as she leaves for New York City. Please, _please_ watch over her, and keep her safe from harm. In Jesus name, we pray, amen." We all said "Amen" and began eating.

~~~~

After about ten minutes of awkward silence, Mac spoke up. He looked at me and asked "So what's in New York?" Everyone else looked up and Ian said "She's going to New York to be a supermodel!" Mac's eyebrows shot up and asked "A model?" I felt myself blush again, but then Grandma spoke up. "She's been offered a chance to be a model in New York City, and Los Angeles!"

He smiled and asked "Wow...That must be exciting." He looked at me and asked "When you going'?" I smiled and said "Well after the summer is over and we go back home, I get on the first flight to New York after that. Then I guess time will do the rest." He nodded and said "A model...Wow...I could definitely see that." Hearing that, I swear, I don't think I could blush any _harder_.

He chuckled and said "Sorry...Like I said, pretty faces in Canyon Creek are extremely rare...Last eye candy we got here, was this little lady sitting here." And pointed to Grandma. She busted up laughing and said "Oh stop it, you little kissass...Oops. Pretend you didn't hear that, Ian." Ian nodded and said "Gotcha." Grandpa said "Should I be worried? Seems to be I'm not the only fella with eyes for the prettiest gal in the whole world." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Then he said "I should step up my game then." We all laughed and Mac looked back at me. He grinned, and I tried my hardest to avoid his rotted teeth. He said "Congratulations...You'll knock 'em all dead."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I apologize if these chapters are short, I try to make them as long as I can, and they'll continue to get longer, I hope. I don't wanna disconnect anyone from the story, I'm sorry, just bear with me. Alright I gotta go to bed now, I got work in the morning. But I'll have some time to kill before I gotta go, so I'll try to see if I can post before my shift starts. I work from 10-5, so you'll be getting more after that, and I almost always have Saturday's and Sunday's off. Hope you enjoy it so far, night y'all.


	5. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie takes a shower, Mac's point of view, then Julie talks to her mom before going to bed. This chapter might be short.

After dinner was finished, I told Grandma and Grandpa I was tired, and that I was gonna go tobed. I think the plane ride and the unpacking, wore me out. I told them goodnight, but Mac went upstairs before I could tell him...I guess he wasn't much of the "goodnight" type. Once I got upstairs, I decided a hot shower could help me relax.

I grabbed my favorite PJ's, a light pink spaghetti strap shirt, and white white short shorts with red lipstick kiss print on them. Grabbed some clean undies, and headed into the bathroom. I turned on the light, went over and set my clothes down on the counter of the sink, and walked over to the shower. I was about to open the shower curtain, when a voice asked "Need help turnin' the shower on?" I jumped and looked back to see Mac standing there. His flannel shirt was gone, and his boots were off. That's when I first noticed his arms. His arms looked strong, like he worked out a lot.

I quickly focused my eyes on him and he chuckled. "Did I scare ya?" I nodded and laughed. "Yeah, I little." He smiled and said "Sorry. And I didn't mean to intrude but uh...This door was open." Pointing to the door behind him. He looked back and said "Make sure you close and lock both doors before doin' any...Ya know." I chuckled and said "Thanks." He nodded and walked over to me, and opened the shower curtain. He reached over and said "Jus' pull this thing here ta turn the water on, and left thing here fer hot, right thing there fer cold. Oh and the shower head's detachable." And that's when he reached up and pointed at it. 

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks." He nodded and looked at me. "No problem." After a moment of awkward silence, he said "Oh uh...Guess I'll leave ya to it." I nodded and said "Okay...Goodnight." He nodded and said "Night." Before walking out, closing the door behind him. I stared at the door for a minute or so, before going over and locking it, then I went over and closed and locked the door leading to my room. 

I sighed and turned on the shower, turning the knob for the hot water, before gently pulling my hair tie out, letting my blond hair, swoop down past my shoulders. I tested the water and knew it was heating up. I like hot showers, but I almost always take cold showers during the summer, cause, well you know. But hot showers is my number one go-to for relaxing before bed, besides reading. Then I stripped down to nothing, before testing the water again, smiling at how perfect it was. It wasn't scorching hot, but good enough to loosen my muscles. I then carefully stepped into the bathtub, and drew the curtain.

I let myself become engulfed in the heat, and started going to work, ruubing and massaging my neck, trying to undo some knots. After a few minutes, I grabbed my shampoo, and worked it into my hair, before washing it out. Next, came the conditioner. But once I worked the conditioner into my hair, I left it there, and grabbed my body wash. I started scrubbing my body, loving the smell of the same body wash I've used for 3 years. After a few minutes, I washed the body wash off, washed the conditioner out. I stayed in for a few more minutes, before I forced myself to turned the water off, and pulled the curtain back.

~~~~

(Mac's POV)

Damn...That skinny bitch is sumthin'. Ever since the old lady showed me a recent picture of her, I knew she was sumthin. That pretty face, her eyes, that tight little body...And those legs, fuckin' hell. Those things go on for weeks....Wonder how man pussy little city fags got a chance to get in between those legs...Highly doubt that. Those little bitches don't know how a _real_ man does it. I'll have that hot piece of ass on her back faster than you can say "Sunny State." 

Hopefully little miss Model doesn't mind my little surveillance friend I got hidden up in her bathroom. I got in the bathroom, above her shower. Fog and steam proof, of course. And I got one hidden in her bedroom, hidden and hooked up to her TV. I put them in while I was gettin' her room together.They only feed back to me, and the bedroom one stays on even when the TV's off. And as I speak, in receiving live feedback on a laptop the old bitch got for me for my birthday one year. She really is a nice lady...But so fucking stupid, it's downright hilarious. She shouldn't put her trust in everyone, _that_ shit will get you killed one day. And I oughta thank my friend for helping me get the cameras in, and teaching me this computer, internet, techy shit.

I smiled as I watched the pretty little thing shower, and damn...She's way hotter in person. I could sell this sbit online and make millions. She's got nice tits. And an even nicer ass. I've always leaned more towards being an ass man, but nothing compares to how it feels, fucking a nice, tight pussy. It's almost a better high than any drug out there. It's been awhile since I last fucked anyone. Last time was pretty little Regina. Man, she was possibly the best fuck I've ever had, and I've had a lot. Bitches can't resist my charm.

And I made _damn_ sure that fiesty little thing, never forgot about me. I gave her a nice little scare, and she bailed afterwards. Haven't seen her since. But Miss Julie, man...She must be even better than Regina. And I'll make sure to do the same with her. Cause once I've left my mark, they never forget.

And soon, little Miss thang will be all _mine._

She won't know what hit her.

~~~~

(Julie's POV)

After I opened the curtain, I grabbed a towel, and started patting myself dry. Then I wrapped the towel around myself, and carefully stepped out onto the fluffy floor mat in front of the shower. I walked over to the sink and dropped my towel, and pulled my clothes on. I adjusted my shorts to where they didn't bug the hell out of me, then picked my towel back up, and started drying my hair a little more. I grabbed my brush and started brushing my hair and after that was finished, I brushed my teeth, and washed my face. As I patted my face dry with a clean hand towel, my cell phone rang, scaring the shit out of me.

I groaned and unlocked the adjoining door, and grabbed it while it was on my bed. I checked the ID, and it was my mom. I opened it up, and answered. "Hey mom." She said "Hey sweetie! Did you guys make it okay?!" I said "Yeah, we're good. I'm sitting in my new room right now, it.is.awesome!" She said "Well that's good sweetie! Are you excited about the summer?!" I smiled and said "Yeah, I think we're really gonna like it here. Ian loves it, obviously." She laughed and said "That boy loves everything, he could love a soggy sponge." I laughed and she asked "What's the town like?" 

I said "I don't know, we didn't get a chance to look around...But from what I saw, it looks like we just stepped into _The Hills Have Eyes_ , or something." She said "Yikes, that good huh?" I rolled my eyes and said "Yeah, very charming." She asked "Well, are there any cute boys there?" I snorted and said "I highly doubt it. If the town looks like this, I'm sure we're the only ones here with all of our natural teeth." "Wow...Why would mom and dad move to a place like _that?"_ I shrugged as if she could see it and said "Not sure. Why didn't they just move to a city?" 

She said "Your grandma doesn't really enjoy cities. Sure they're pretty to look at and explore, but she says if she lives in a place where nobody knows each other, then she'd rather live in a tent. You know how she is." I nodded and said "So I guess her taste must be towns that look like where _Deliverence_ was shot then, huh?" She said "Oh sweetheart, just give it a chance. Who knows, you may make some friends there, meet a cute boy with all his teeth, and fall in love!" We busted up laughing and I said "Yeah, I can see it now." That's when I thought to Mac.

I asked "Hey mom...Did they ever mention having a caretaker in their house? A guy named Mac?" She said "Hmm...No, never hears the name before. Why, sweetheart?" I raised an eyebrow and said "Well..Grandma and Grandpa said he's been working for them, taking care of them and the house for a few years...They never mentioned him to you?" "No, they never did. Why, is he cute?" I snorted a little and said "Creepy sounds more like it. Well, he isn't _that_ creepy, but he just seems....Not right." 

"What do you mean?" I said "Well for one, his teeth are black and rotted at the bottom, Grandma told me he used to do Meth. She said there were even rumors of him, selling Meth. And the way he looks at me....It's a little awkward." She asked "How so? How old is this guy?" I said "I don't know...Late 20's early 30's, it's hard to tell, cause of the drugs. Drugs do make people look older than they really are. And he looks at me like he's... _Interested_ in me. I've caught him staring a few times.." 

"Does he make you feel uncomfortable?" I said "No, not really...He just seems, different, that's all." She said "Well homey, he's a man. Men are weird. There will always been guys staring at girls, it's natural, baby. It's life. But if he starts making you feel uneasy, let Grandma and Grandpa know, okay?" I nodded and said "Okay." "Alright." I yawned and said "I'm gonna let you go mom, I'm gonna go to sleep." She said "Alright sweetie. Goodnight, I love you." I smoked and said "I love you too. Bye." "Bye baby." And we hung up.

I sighed and put my phone down on the nightstand next to my bed, and pulled my sheets and comforter back. I adjusted my pillows and moved under the sheets, and turned the lamp off. I miss my mom. I miss her, I miss dad, my friends from school. But I know I'll get to see them soon and then it's off to New York City, to start my life. I smiled at the thought and closed my eyes, soon falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	6. Poolside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later. They all hang out outside, except for Mac. Mostly his POV.

 

(A Few Days Later)

(Julie's POV)

It's been a few days since we first got here. Today we discovered that Grandma and Grandpa have an outdoor swimming pool! It's a good thing we packed bathing suits then! I was deciding which one to pick, when I chose my favorite one. A black two piece with a bandeau-ish top that was cut in the back, and ribbed sided shorts. Nothing too revealing. I found it at PacSun before I left. Mom said she would die if I didn't get it, cause it was so cute. So, I got it.

I'm kinda hoping Mac doesn't come out here...I'd be a little anxious if he saw me like this. I feel most exposed, but I needed to relax. I haven't been swimming in forever, and I'm going to do so before I leave. Then I'll be excited when I get to model bathing suits for real. After I finished putting them on, I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. I then turned sideways and then looked at the back. The back kinda made my butt look bigger, but black does that sometimes. But black is also a sliming color, too. I fought whether or not to put my hair up in a ponytail or not, but decided against it, since I was gonna go swimming anyway. 

Grandma informed us that the water in their pool was salt water, so we didn't have to worry about it stinging our eyes...But I don't wanna taste it, eww. I took a deep breath and let it out, before spraying myself down with sunscreen. I know I'm probably gonna get pretty tanned, I tan easily, but I don't wanna risk a sunburn. Those aren't fun. Sunscreen is my friend. After rubbing the greasy stuff in, I grabbed my swimming towel, and slipped into my flip flops, before heading downstairs. Once I got downstairs, I rounded the corner, and almost ran smack dab into Mac.

I yelped like a hurt dog, before he said"Sorry...Didn't know you was comin'." I swallowed and said "It's okay...You just surprised me, that's all." Like he has almost every day since I've been here. It looked like he was giving me a once over, before I asked "So um...A-Are you gonna swim with us?" He nodded and said "Yeah, I'll be down soon...I gotta take care of a couple things, is all." I nodded and he said "Nice uh...Nice outfit." Gesturing to my bathing suit. I nodded and said "Thanks."

He nodded and said "I better-" I nodded and said "Yeah...See ya soon." He nodded again and said "Yep." I started walking away when he said "Hey Julie!" I turned around and look at him to see him eyeing again. Then his eyes met mine and he said "Black looks good on you...Really suits ya." 

I nodded awkwardly and said "Thanks...See ya." He said "See ya." And he turned and disappear upstairs. I slowly turned on my heel and muttered "Creepy." Before walking outside to join the others.

~~~~

(Mac's POV)

I heard her mutter "Creepy" before I finished going up the stairs, and I chuckled. I shook my head and thought _'bitch, you ain't seen nothin' yet.'_ Once I got upstairs, I pulled the cell phone the old bitch also got me for my birthday, in case they needed me right away, and opened it up. I told them they didn't need to get me one, but they insisted. They called me something called an iPhone, and this thing is honestly fucking cool. But really confusing. I don't do much on it, just call and text people, and occasionally watch porn on the internet. But I'm not into that whole internet, MySpace, Facebook crap. That ain't for me.

I got to my room and closed the door behind me. Then I opened it up to my contacts and dialed my friend, Harley. After a couple rings, he picked up. "Yeah?" I said "Hey." He groaned and asked "The fuck, what time is it?" I laughed an asked "You lazy ass, you still sleepin'??" He said "Fuck you, what time is it??" I checked on the phone and said "It's 11:30." He asked "So we gonna do this thing, or what? I'm dying to get my hands on that pretty little blonde-" 

"Did I not already drill it into your dumbass head, that she's mine?!" I half shouted, feeling my skin start to heat off. You don't wanna piss me off, I'll fuck you up. He said "Oh come on, Mac! You never let us have fun! The only time you let us, was with that bitch, Regina! C'mon man!" I said "I said, no. She's mine, Harley! The moment I saw her picture, she was mine! And she's only gonna be mine and be touched and fucked by me, or I'll cut your fucking dick off and shove it up your ass!" 

He said "Okay, okay man! I get it! But you can't handle the chick by yourself, you ain't exactly Superman." I said "I know...That's why you and Rick gotta come down here and help me. But that will be the _only_ time you are allowed to touch her, got it?" He groaned and said "Just one time, Mac, for fucks sake, I'm itchin' for a fuck too, ya know!" 

I rolled my eyes and said "Yeah, well last time you itched for a fuck, that blonde bitch gave you the clap, you.ain't.touchin'.her. Got it?!" He sighed and said "Yeah, boss." I nodded and said "Damn straight." I looked out of my window, and down to the pool. He asked "What're they doin' right now?"

I huffed and said "Playin' in their dumb little pool, like their hot shit...Damn, the bitch looks hot as fuck in that bikini...Mmmm...I'd bend her over and pound her sweet little ass, in the pool house if I wanted too." Keeping my eyes on her as she swam in the pool, and played with her brother. He laughed on the other end and said "I'm sure you would, man." That's when I snapped back and asked "What? You think I couldn't get that ass if I wanted to?? How many girls have I fucked, versus you, Harley? Bitches love me!"  

He said "I never said they didn't, man. I was just sayin' you're lucky to be living a couple rooms away from that fine little thing, that's all." I cooled down a little and he asked "So, do you wanna do it tonight? So you can have her already?" I looked down and watched as she climbed up the ladder in the pool, before jumpin' back in, splashing water everywhere. 

I sighed and said "I want to...I really want to, I wanna pop that bitches cherry if she still has it, but...Not yet...I'll let you know when it's time...I wanna make sure they got no idea what storm is comin'. And if they come to town, don't go up to her, cause I know you'd possibly fuck everything up, or try to fuck her...Am I clear?!" He said "Crystal." I nodded and said "Good...Cause the only ones who can fuck this all up, is us and them. I'll call you when it's time, then you let Rick know."

He said "Okay." I nodded and said "K. See ya." He said "See ya." And I hung up. I shoved the phone in my front pocket, and stared back down at the pool. Julie was laughing and trying to shield herself from Ian splashing her with water. I chuckled and kept my eyes on her. She really is beautiful. I smiled and said "Soon...Soon, you'll be all mine, baby." 

As if she was reading my mind, she turned and looked up at me, and I quickly backed away from the window. I sighed and said "Shit." I shook my head and decided to go down there. 

~~~~

(Julie's POV)

 

I had looked up to see that Mac was looking down at us from his window, mainly me, but I decided to brush it off. Although earlier was a little creepy, I'm sure he wasn't specifically zoned in on me. Then he disappeared, until I heard the back door open, and he came out. He was wearing a dirty white tank top, jeans, and his boots. He smiled at my Grandma and Grandpa, and she asked "Awww, are you not gonna swim with the kids, Mac?"

He chuckled and said "No ma'am...I ain't that good of a swimmer...Thought I'd sit outside with y'all, though. Better than being alone, inside." She smiled and said "Well you're always welcome to sit with us, pull up a seat, hon." He smiled and pulled up the chair next to Grandpa, and sat down. She asked "How you doin' today, son?" He shrugged and said "I'm alright, what about you, Mrs. Cindy?" She laughed and said "Oh I'm fine. Although, I don't think you could pay me all the money in the world to jump in the pool." He laughed and said "Me either. What about you, Bill?" 

He laughed and said "Maybe later. But for now, this little lady's got me as her prisoner." She playfully hit him and said "Oh stop it!" They both laughed and I smiled. They're really meant to be together. They're so cute. They been together since they were 18. Now they've been happily married for 50 years, they have a daughter that loved them, and 2 grandkids that love them even more.

And Mac, he's so nice to them. Playfully flirts with Grandma, makes her feel young again, he's nice to my Grandpa, he treats them good, and us to...Maybe I was wrong about him. They almost love him like he was their son, and I feel like such a jerk for doubting him...I just hope this growing feeling in the pit of my stomach goes away. 


	7. Quick Goodnight #2

Hey guys! I'm happy y'all are enjoying the story, thank you all very much! But it seems I have become engulfed into my continued Supernatural marathon, and I apologize. Buuuutt don't worry! I shall return tomorrow. And continue. Alright, night y'all! Peace!


	8. Strut Your Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the pool. Julie shows everyone her runway walk. Mac creepy eye fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the first 2 gifs, are for Julie's *beginning* walk, and the second one is for her face (aka, fierce Queen slayin' it, look) and then the third pic is just an outfit.

 

After we had finished in the pool, Ian had showered, and so did I. I pulled on a cute white crop, white bra, and some cute light pink shorts with a pretty floral design on them. I know we're not going anywhere, but I just pulled it out, and there ya go. Everyone was downstairs when I walked in, and I could hear everyone laughing. I didn't think any of it, and grabbed a Diet Coke from the fridge. I have a high metabolism, so one Diet Coke won't kill me. Although, I'll have to keep myself up once I become a model. But I can work with that.

When I walked back into the living room, I was taking a drink from my can, and everyone, including Mac, of course, was staring at me, smiling. I raised an eyebrow and swallowed my sip and asked "What?" Ian said "Excuuuuse us...We didn't realize the Queen was making a grand entrance." I looked at him confused and asked "What? What do you mean?" Mac said "You just walked in here, like you was in a fashion show." 

I said "Oh...I didn't realize I did that. Nor was I trying to." Grandma said "Well you definitely know how to make an entrance, dear...Why don't you show us your runway walk or whatever they call it. Have you been practicing it?" I shook my head and said "No really, no." She said "Well be sure you do! Those critics will eat you alive if your walk isn't up to their standards." Mac, who was leanes up against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, said "I think that's pretty stupid...Not accepting a girl cause of how she walks...It's just a walk." I nodded and said "I agree...But sadly, they judge that, and a lot of girls take a lot of practice in their walks...And now, so will I, once I start."

Ian said "Well walk for us! And pretend it's like the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show, or something!" I laughed and Grandma asked "And how would you know about that, young man?" Ian's face turned red and we busted up laughing. Grandma said "Don't worry honey, we won't snitch on ya to your mama." He sighed in relief and said "Thank you." Then they turned their attention back to me. Mac said "Well whaycha waitin' for, strut yer stuff, Miss Supermodel." 

I said "Hold on, I'm gonna go grab my iPod! I'd probably do better with music playing!" That's when I turned and ran up the stairs, and into my room. I fished my iPod out of my bag, and grabbed a pair of black high heels I love. Models always walk in high heels, so, yeah. Than I came back downstairs, quickly sat down and pulled the heels on, and stood up. I'm 5'9" and these are 6 inch heels. I feel like a giant. I steadied myself and start scrolling through my playlist, until I stopped. I was deciding between Dirty by Christina Aguilera, or Buttons by The Pusscat Dolls. I finally decided on Buttons.

I turned the volume up all the way, and waited for the chorus to start. I quickly looked at Mac, who's eyes never left me, before I started walking in time with the rhythm. I kept my focus on Mac, not intentionally, just using him as a stopping point. Soon I stopped a couple feet away from him, and put my hands on my hips. I turned on my side and looked at him, before turning and walking away. I did it a few more times, changing how I walked, how I stopped, different poses, different looks, until I stopped the song.

Everyone clapped for me, And Grandma stood up. She hugged me and said "You were so beautiful, sweetheart, ugh! You're gonna do so great!" I smiled and hugged back. I said "Thank you, Grandma." Then Grandpa hugged me, and Ian said "You better tell your hot model friends about me!" I laughed and said "Sorry, kiddo. They woundn't be into short guys." He said "Aww man!"

I laughed and ruffled his hair, and sat down. I took off my heels, and Grandma laughed. "Mac honey, have ya froze up, over there?" I then looked up to see Mac was standing there, jaw to the floor, absolutely speechless. He said "Yeah, uh...Sorry." I smiled and he said "Like I said...You'll knock 'em dead." I smiled and said "Thank you."

~~~~

(Mac's POV)

This bitch us teasing me, I swear. She's got it goin' on  _good_ for her. Kind of a shame, though...She has no idea what's comin' for her. Almost makes me feel bad.....Eh, fuck it. She'll be mine, soon enough. Her, the old folks money, it'll be mine. Ya see, the old lady is so kind, she added me as the beneficiary to their life insurance, in the event of their sudden death. They don't know it, but I've been slowly poisoning them with an untraceable substance, my cousin gave to me. I ain't stupid.

I've been a little restless lately, probably cause I'm going through some Meth withdrawal. I've gone through that before, it hurts like a nasty old bitch. But lately, I've purposefully gone through withdrawals for days, even weeks, so I could get used to it. Go longer without needing a fix so bad. Although I'm itchin' for another fix. But not as much as I'm itchin' to wrap those long legs 'round me, and havin' my little beauty queen ride my cock for days.

Just a little more time. I really wanna make sure they don't see what know what's comin', catch them with their pants down. Hopefully I don't ruin that pretty little face too much...But then again once I'm done with her, I don't think she'd wanna do what she wants to do anymore. I wouldn't be brave enough to do that. 

Ian looked at Cindy and asked "Grandma...When are we gonna get to visit Canyon Creek? I wanna look around!" I laughed my ass off in my head at that boy. Canyon Creek ain't no place you find on a damn postcard. In this place, everyone has ties that bind, and we ain't too welcoming to strangers. And if any of the dirty, crazy ass crackheads laid eyes on my girl and her little brother, they'd be dead before mornin'. And I wouldn't let none of those bitches eye fuck her, or try to touch her. I'd chop their hands off before they'd even touch her.

~~~~

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for posting this so late, I've had a long day, I've been so busy with helping mom with stuff today, I've barely had time to sit down. But I'm posting today, so it's better than nothing. And sorry for the short chapter, but be prepared for what comes after this...The storms brewin' up, but lightning hasn't struck yet. But after this chapter, it's gonna be building and building, until it finally comes. And I'm sorry for those who don't really like me putting in Mac's POV, I haven't had anyone tell me they don't like it, but I have a feeling some of you don't. I'm paranoid, but I just wanted to show you how sweet and cuddly our lil Mac is before Julie finds out, lol. And don't worry, almost the entirety of the story WILL be in Julie's POV, but I like the idea of the villain of a story playing nice guy, and only WE can see who they REALLY are, before the other characters do. Like the movie, The Stepfather, think of it that way.

Well, I'm gonna let y'all go, I'm tired, and I'm gonna go to sleep. I WILL post tomorrow and make the chapter and the other upcoming chapters, longer, and I apologize if you guys feel disconnected from the story, I haven't done this before, this is my first FanFiction ever, so blame the inexperience. 

Okay, night y'all! Enjoy!

(Sorry if the first Gift sucks, I tried to find a Victoria's Secret one for that one, but none of the walks really stood out to me, nor did I get to see a full walk, but I LOVE the second Gif!)


	9. Uneasy Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the feeling when you feel like you're being watched?
> 
> You are.

(A Few Days Later)

(Julie's POV)

These past few days have been rather...Strange. And they involve me and a certain caretaker/handyman with blue eyes and rotten teeth. Nothing horribly bad, but just really awkward. Hell, I even think he's been hitting on me. I also get this feeling...Like I'm just being watched or something. But for now, I'm sitting in my room, and I'm gonna put this feeling out of my head. And I've decided that singing and playing my Grandpas old Guitar, could be a relaxing cure. And I've decided to sing a song called Carry Me Home by The Sweeplings. 

_**(Author's Note: I know that song didn't come out until 2015, but go with it, I haven't put a certain time frame in this story. And I picked it cause I like it a lot :).)** _

I smiled and started strumming the notes on the hard strings. I forgot to pack my Guitar from home, but Grandpa doesn't mind. Then I closed my eyes and started singing.

 _"Carry me home when the light in my eyes does fade_  
_Carry me home when the shadow comes to take me away_  
_Lay down my bones knowing I'll be in a better place_  
_Release my soul, carry me home.."_

I remembered singing this song once during my choir class. It was during finals week, and I chose that song. My friend Zack played guitar, and we both sang. The whole class loved it, our teacher loved it, and I really like the song. And that's what I wanted to sing.

 _"Carry me home there's no sorrow down in the ground_  
_Carry me home don't you weep for I am freedom bound_  
_Lay down my bones there is peace within the light I've found_  
_Release my soul, carry me home."_

I'm really happy I get this chance to be with my Grandma and Grandpa. And once I leave, I'm gonna miss my family like hell. New York City is sometimes a scary place. Huge city, overpopulated, you don't know anyone, everything is so expensive. Hell, life is a scary thing. I'm just hoping I'll be alright once I get to New York.   
  
_"Oooooooo..."_

I'm also hoping someday, I'll meet someone. A nice guy who could always make me laugh, and love me for who I am, and not because of my looks. I don't give a damn about my looks, beauty is only skin deep. I look at my mom and dad, and Grandma and Grandpa, and it gives me a lot of hope. When I see marriages that last 50 years more...That's a love not even Death itself, could break apart. I know, dumb chick-flick stuff, but that's just something I really hope I could have. 

Who doesn't wanna fall in love?  
  
_"Carry me home when the light in my eyes does fade_  
_Carry me home when the shadow comes to take me away_  
_Lay down my bones knowing I'll be in a better place_  
_Release my soul, carry me home_  
  
_Oooooooo..."_

I was almost done with this song, when I could feel something in the pit of my stomach. I get that feeling everytime I feel uneasy. Like something or _someone_ was watching me. I looked over at my bedroom door, and it was closed. That's when I realized I had to finish the song.  
  
_"Quietly I feel your whisper settle on me, quietly I'm carried on_  
_Quietly I feel your whisper settle on me, quietly you let me go..."_

I smiled and pulled the guitar strap over my head, before setting the guitar down, next to me on the bed. I then looked over at the door again. I swallowed and slowly stood up, and quietly moved over to the door. I gently turned the door knob, and opened it. I poked my head out and looked around. No one was there. Ian was watching cartoons with Grandpa, while Grandma was cooking lunch.

That's when I could hear muttering coming from Mac's room. I slowly tiptoed towards the door, and quickly looked to see that Mac was on his cell phone. Mac didn't look the cell phone type. Which ultimately made me think Grandma got him that phone. He was sitting in a computer chair, with his back to me. He was looking at the screen on a laptop, but I couldn't quite make out what he was looking at on the screen.

He said "I told you, it's not time yet...It'll be time, when I _say_ it is...No...Listen man, just give me a couple more days....No...No, they won't go into town...They better not. If they do, and she asks anyone about me, it could blow the whole thing to shit..."

 _Who_ was he talking about?...And _what_ would get blown to shit?

He sighed and said "Harley, if I said it was time, I would've called _you_. _You_ called _me_...I told you why, I just need a couple more days. I am not draggin' it out or puttin' it off, it's _gonna_ get done. Remember what I told you, 'bout her?.....That's right. No one touches her, but me. You and Rick can move her for me when I can't control her, but her ass is mine."

My eyes widened and that's when he shifted a little in his seat, moving enough to where I could see the computer screen. It was me, in my room, while I was singing. He was talking about me. He sighed and said "I'll tell you what, man...She is beautiful...And she's got a nice singin' voice, too....Can't wait to make her sing, fer me." He laughed and I stepped back, gasping when a floor board, creaked when I moved.

That's when he quickly turned and looked at me. That's when my brain screamed for me to run, and I turned and ran towards the stairs. He got up ans ran after me, yelling "Harley! You and Rick get down here! Change of plans!" I reached the bottom of the stairs, and I reached the living room. Grandpa stood up and asked "Julie? What's going on?" I said "We have to go! We have to go now! Mac, he's gonna hurt us!" Grandma walked in and asked "What's going on?" I looked at her, and that's when Mac came in. Before we could react, Mac pulled a gun from the waistband of his jeans, aimed, and fired at Grandpa, the sound rattling our bones.

Ian screamed and Grandma yelled "BILL, OH MY GOD!" Grandpa held his arm, I'm guessing where he got shot, and turned to us. He looked at us, giving us a look that would forever haunt me, and just said "Run..." Before Mac shot him again, this time, in the head. He dropped where he stood, and I yanked Grandma into the kitchen. That's when I realized Ian was still in there, and when I looked over, there he was. Ian stood their, wide eyed, the gun pressed against his temple. Then we both looked at Mac, and he smiled, bearing his teeth. He said "Time to play, ladies."


	10. Hell Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose.

Mac then pointed the gun at us, and Grandma asked "Mac....What...What are you doing?" He pointed it at her and he said "It wasn't supposed to happen early...Just a few more days...I was gonna let y'all have just a few more days left. Thought I'd be kind, but Julie just had to snoop around...She heard me talking to a friend of mine...And she fucked the plan up!" I yelled "You should've been more discrete then, you druggie bastard!" 

He then pointed it at me and yelled "If I were you, I'd shut the fuck up, you fuckin' whore! Or I'll blow this little guys head off!" Before pointing it back at Ian's head. Ian whimpered and I looked down at him. I slowly reached my hand out and said "Ian, Ian...Just calm down, okay...Just calm down...It's okay, buddy...Everything's gonna be alright." His eyes turned glossy with tears and he asked "Promise?" I nodded and said "I promise...We're all gonna be okay." 

Mac chuckled and said "Aww, Julie...Don't make promises, you can't keep." Before pulling the trigger. I screamed "NOOO!!!!" Ian's little body, dropped to the kitchen floor. Grandma and I cried and  hugged each other, while we huddled into one of the corners. I stared down at my little brothers body, and then looked back at Mac. "YOU'RE A FUCKING MONSTER!" He just smiled and said "Awww, I know, aren't I?" I wanted to kill him. I wanted to rip him apart, make him beg for his life. But for now, I just had to keep Grandma safe.

That's when the doorbell rang, and Mac yelled "IT'S OPEN!" Then the front door opened, and we could hear footsteps come towards us. That's when we saw two guys standing there. One older looking man with long, dirty hair with a beard, and a younger man with short blond hair. Mac smiled at us and said "Ladies, meet my friends. Julie, Cindy, this is Harley and Rick." That's when Grandma's jaw dropped. She pointed at the blonde and said "You..You helped make my grandkids rooms.."

The guys smiled and said "Nice to see you too, Cindy." Mac said "Now that they're here, it's time to have some real fun! Tie 'em up, fellas!" They came over to grab us, the older guy going for grandma, and the younger guy going for me. When the guy grabbed me, he groped my breast, and I elbowed him in the ribs. He yelled and said "You fucking bitch!" He backhanded me across the face, and that's when he got punched in the face by Mac.

Mac grabbed him by his shirt collar, and brought his face near his. "I thought I told you, just tie her up, or move her if I said to. She. Is. Mine!" He punched him in the gut, and he said "Sorry, I'm sorry!" Mac said "You better fuckin' be!" Then let go of his shirt. Then he yelled "NOW FUCKIN' TIE THEM UP!" They did as they were told, no problems. They tied our hands behind out backs, and had us sitting in chairs from the dining room and had us sitting in the threshold from the kitchen to the living room.

Mac used bandanas as gags, and then pulled up his own chair, in front of us. He smiled and asked "How y'all doin? Enjoyin' yer summer so far?" I glared at him and he just smiled. Then he sighed and said "I really am sorry about Ian...He was a good little guy...And about Bill...He once said that I was like a son to him. Just goes ta show ya....That family can betray you." Grandma started muttering something, but it was blocked by her gag. 

Mac asked "Oh Cindy, would you like to say sumthin'? Here, let me get that for ya." He pulled her gag down under her chin and asked "There ya go...Now what was that?" She said "You are not our family, not after this...You're a sick, evil man." He smiled and stood up. He chuckled and said "Aww Cindy...You always make me laugh." Then he backhanded her across the face, making us both jump. He then forced her to look at him and said "I'd be real fuckin' careful what you say, bitch...I am not someone you fuck with. So watch your mouth, before I snap yer fuckin' neck...Got it?" She nodded and he said "Good." And that's when he looked over at me.

He smiled and walked over to me. He moved to where he was standing behind me, and started rubbing my shoulders. He groaned and said "Julie, Julie, Julie....You know, you're a real fuckin' tease, you know that? Walkin' around this fuckin' house, in your skimpy little clothes, doin' yer little model walk, and that bikini, mmmmm...I wasn't lying when I said you looked good in it...I wish I coulda  fucked you in that thing when I had the chance...But don't worry...I'll be up in your sweet little pussy, soon...Maybe sooner.." He smirked and pulled the strap of my spaghetti strap down until it fell limp against my shoulder, then did the same with my bra strap.

I felt tears swell up in my eyes, and I looked at Grandma. I couldn't cry in front of this bastard, no way. He did the same with my other straps and continued rubbing my shoulders. He groaned and said "You really know how ta drive a man wild, don't ya, my little covergirl? Shits makin' me hard, jus thinkin' bout it." Then leaned down and started groping my breasts with both hands.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as he did it, and I turned my head away. He just took it as an opportunity to lean down and kiss my neck. He kissed up to my ear and whispered "Does that feel good, baby? Hmm? You want Daddy to touch you? You want Daddy to take care of you, down there? I bet yer pussy is just beggin' to be fucked....Mmmmm..." Then he licked along my jaw and said "Lemme see if yer pussy is drippin' fer me, gorgeous." That's when he reached down and started trying to undo the button on my shorts. I whimpered and shifted in my seat, trying to keep him away from there. 

He chuckled and said "Aww c'mon boo, don't be like that, now. Mac knows how to make a girl feel reeeaall good." I kept moving, but he managed to undo them, and pull the zipper down. Grandma grunted and thrashed in her seat, causing Mac to stop momentarily and laugh. He said "Don't worry. Cindy.....Imma take good care of your little Angel." Then he kissed my neck again, before diving his hand down in my shorts, and started rubbing me through my panties.

I whimpered and more tears came, begging him to stop, my pleas being mufflws by my gag. He groaned and said "Damn, baby...You're already wet fer me...Feels good, don't it?" I cried and looked up at the two men for help, but they wouldn't. Then he kept rubbing me, until he pushed my panties to the side, now touching my naked heat. He said "Mmmmm...It's been sooooo long since I've fucked....Fuck, I'm gonna love workin' yer pussy till you explode...That what you want baby? Hmmm?" 

He groped and massaged my breast with his other hand, while Grandma was freaking out beside us. He said "I think yer Granny is jealous, baby....Probably wishes she was gettin' taken care of like you...Oh my God, how could I possibly forget?!" That's when he brushed his finger along a certain spot, and make me jump a little in my seat. He chuckled and asked "Wanna know what that was?" He started working on that spot, and I could feel my body slowly begin to betray me. Enjoying his teasing...But I wasn't gonna give into his sick games. 

He kept rubbing the spot and said "That's yer clit, baby....It's a huge weakspot for girls on the outside...But inside, mmmm...That'll feel even better than this...Speaking of which, let me show you what I mean..." But before he could do anything else, Grandma spit her gag out of her mouth ans screamed "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER, YOU SICK, HILLBILLY SONOVABITCH!" Never in my whole life on this Earth, have I ever heard this Saint, Godly woman, cuss. Mac stopped and pulled his hands away, licking his fingers clean, while looking at her. 

He smirked and said "Mmmmm....Yer Granddaughter's pussy tastes great...And I'm guessing she must still have her V-Card, cause of how good she tastes...Fresh, untouched, untampered pussy...Best kinda pussy there is." Then he squatted down to her level and smiled. "I'm gonna enjoy ripping your little Angel, open-" she spit in his face and yelled "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU SICK PERVERT" The room became so quietz you could hear a pin drop. 

Then he wiped his face off, and stared at her. He nodded and stood back up. He slowly paced in front of her and said "Okay." That's when he pulled his gun out, and shot her in the head. I screamed and thrashed in my seat, my gag falling from my mouth. I looked and her and yelled "No! No, no, no, Grandma!" I cried and looked at him, with the most hate filled gaze I could muster up. I was afraid to say anything, fearing he'd do away with me as quick as her, then he said "Get her in my truck. Y'all come back, clean up the mess, and dump the bodies. Be careful with her to."

Harley asked "Where ya takin' her? Yer house? The cave?" He said "My house...Then maybe the cave at some point." They nodded and he said "Now hurry the fuck up, I ain't got all night."

 


	11. Eden Burns *Part 1*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!: This chapter contains violent beating. And the next chapter contains a violent rape scene, broken into 2 parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart goes about to all victims of violence and sexual violence you are not alone, you are NOT to blame, and whatever has happened to you, IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT. 
> 
> I give you my love, I know how you feel, believe me <3.

 

The two men grabbed hold of me, and pulled me up to my feet, giving me the chance to button and zip my shorts, and fix my straps. They took me outside and when the one with the blonde hair turned to ask Mac something, I elbowed him where it hurts, shook the other man away, and started running. I could hear them coming after me, but I didn't look back. I wasn't gonna run into the desert, I'd have no chance there. So I just followed the road, and prayed it took me to town.

I ran until my legs burned, and had to stop for a second. I gasped and hunched over, struggling to catch my breath. I straightened myself out, and when I turned to see if they were behind me, a sharp pain ignited in my cheek, and it was powerful enough to make me spin and hit the ground. I landed on my side and held my cheek, realizing I had gotten punched. I looked up and Mac was towering over me, his blue eyes turning dark, like a shark on the hunt.

He blocked a bit of the setting sun, and said "You are seriously testing my patience here, bitch...That's how you wanna play? Alright then..." He kicked my legs apart and started undoing his belt. "Let's play then." He started coming at me, but I scooted back, almost crab walking, and yelled "No! No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He said "Sorry ain't good enough, baby-" I put my hands up to shield myself, and said "I'll go with you! I'll go with you! I'll get in the truck." He stopped and I lowered my hands a little. I said "I'll be a good girl....I'll be a good girl."

He stared at me for a minute or so, and nodded. "Alright..." He leaned down and brushed some of my hair behind my ear, before gently rubbing my possibly brusing cheek, with his thumb. "That's my girl...That's my good girl, come with Daddy now baby, c'mon." He reached his hand out to me, and I slowly slid my hand in his, before he pulled me up. He rested his hand against the small of my back, and we walked all the way back to his truck.

When we got to the truck, the two guys looked at us and Mac said 'Thanks fer helpin'. Y'all take care of the bodies now, m'kay?" They nodded and then he opened the drivers side door. He looked at me and said "Climb in, baby." I nodded and held onto the side of the door and on the part where the door closes on, before hauling myself up, flinching a little when I felt him slap my ass. He chuckled and said "Sorry baby, couldn't help myself." When I got to the passengers side, I turned and sat down, pulling on my seatbelt.

Then he climbed in, shut the door behind him, and sighed. He pulled his own seatbelt on, and started up the engine. He looked over at me and smiled. "Awww baby, come over here and sit by me." He patted the spot next to me, but I didn't move. He said "Don't be scared, I just want some company, is all....C'mon, sit by me, beautiful." I nodded and slowly pulled of my seatbelt off, and scooted next to him. He smiled and said "Atta girl...I just get so lonely, and I just wanna friend, baby." He then wrapped his arm around my waist, and squeezed me against his side. He turned and kissed me on the top of my head, and I asked "Where...Where are we going?" Keeping my eyes on the road. 

He said "We're goin' home baby, didn't you hear? I'm takin' you to yer new home. It won't take us long...We woulda gotten there sooner, but uh...You tried to get away, and that really hurt my feelings, baby." I swallowed and looked at him. If I was gonna stay alive, I didn't wanna piss him off too much.

I said "I'm sorry." He looked down at me, locking his eyes with mine, and he smiled. "Don't sweat it, baby girl...Daddy forgives you." I nodded and smiled a little. Maybe he won't hurt me, today. After a few minutes, we pulled up to a very run down house I'm the middle of nowhere, he parked, and turned the truck off. He opened his door and got out, holding his hand out for me. He smiled and said "Come here, beautiful." 

I started scooting until I swung my legs to get out, and took his hand. Then I jumped down, and he put his arm around my waist again. He slammed the door shut, and said "Welcome home, baby." He led me up the creaking steps, before opening the fdon't door. He gestured for me to go in first and said "After you." I stepped inside, and I nearly gagged at the sight. The place was filthy. The floors were covered in dirt, food wrappers, papers, molded, rotten food, dead bugs everywhere, living bugs, the furniture was dirty..It was _disgusting._ He scratched the back of his neck and said "I know I was livin' with yer Grandparents, but I uh, I still had this place...Told Harley to look after it, didn't have time to clean up.

He said "C'mon, lemme show you to my room...Well, I guess it's _our_ room, now. He led me through the mess, and opened the door to a bedroom. It wasn't as bad as the living room, but it was still nasty. He said "Oh baby, remember when I said I forgave you in the truck?" I turned and looked at him and said "Yeah." He smiled wickedly and said "Never said I wasn't gonna punish you." My eyes went wide and next thing I know, he hits me again, making me fall to the ground. I crawled in between his legs to get away, but he turned and grabbed me by my ankle, and started dragging me back. 

He said "Oh no you don't, Princess." I kicked and thrashed my leg, until I kicked him in between his legs. He doubled over and grunted, holding his hand where I kicked him. That's when I quickly scrambled to get to my feet, and started running for the door. But he caught up to me and slammed me up against the front door, my face pressing into the wood. He panted and hissed in my ear "You stupid bitch!" Then slammed my head into the door, knocking me out.

~~~~

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, trying to remember what happened. That's when I remembered him knocking me out, because my head was throbbing. I looked up at the ceiling, and felt that my arms were over my head, and looked back to see they were chained to the headboard of the bed. I quickly looked down to see I still had my clothes on, and that my legs were apart, and chained to the ends.

Then I hears footsteps, and saw Mac walk into the bedroom. He smirked and said "Hey, Sleeping Beauty." I asked "What...What happened?" He chuckled and said "You kicked me in my nuts and tried to bail...You really shouldn't've done that.." He came over to me and I moves as far as I could, cause of the chains. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and said "Ya know, I was thinkin' of takin' back the punishment before you did that...Figured I could just cuddle with ya or some sappy shit, but after that...You ain't gettin' that, baby."

He pulled out a pocket knife, opened it up, and said "Now...You gotta take what I give ya." Then he cut the straps of my shirt, and started cutting my shorts. He cut and tore my shirt until it was off, and then finished on my shorts. I cried and said "Please, Mac...Please, please don't do this...Please, don't hurt me!" He smiled and said "You're so cute when you beg...But sorry, honey...You gotta take it like a big girl." Then he cut off my bra and panties, leaving me fully exposed.

He smiled and said "Damn, baby...This is way better than watching you on my laptop...Now, let's finish what we started earlier, shall we?" That's when he crawled onto the bed, moving in between my legs, putting his hands on my thigh's. He leaned down and kissed my inner thighs, before flicking the tip of his tongue against my untouched core. I whimpered and he did it again, this time, laying his tongue flat against me, licking me like a thirsty dog. He pulled back for a minute and said "Mmmm...You taste better than any other bitch I've ever been with....Pretty thing like you, I figured tons of guys have been in between these legs..." He rubbed my legs from my ankles, to my upper and inner thighs, then said "But thing about city boys is....They're all fuckin' pussies. They got no idea how to treat a woman...But I'll show ya. Mac loves showin' his ladies how a _real_ man does it."

 


	12. Eden Burns *Part 2*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!: This chapter contains violent beating and a violent rape scene. Possible triggering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my heart goes about to all victims of violence and sexual violence you are not alone, you are NOT to blame, and whatever has happened to you, IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT. 
> 
> I give you my love, I know how you feel, believe me <3.

He kept moving his tongue on me, and I squeezed my eyes shut. This man was evil, this man was sick, twisted, disgusting, he's the Devil. He's murdered my Grandparent's, he murdered my little brother, he's raped godknows how many women, and has destroyed godknows how many lives. He's a monster, and he needs to be stopped...I can guarantee I'll be the _last_ person her ever hurts, and it will be _me_ who kills him.

Soon he stopped and said "Goddamn woman, I get get enough of ya...If you taste this good, how's it gonna feel when I'm fuckin' ya, huh?" I cried and said "Please...Please for the love of _God_ , don't hurt me...Just let me go...Let me go, and I'll _never_ speak a word of you to anyone, I promise."

He pouted and said "Awww, yer breakin' my heart here, darlin'...But unfortunately, God is nowhere _near_ this place. Sorry, it's just how it is." Then he grabbed a bandana and said "Open your mouth." I shook my head 'no', and he said "Open your mouth, or I'll break yer teeth." I obeyed and slightly parted my lips enough where he could fold the bandana, long ways, and put it in my mouth, and tying it behind my head.

He said "There we go...Yer whinin' was starting to annoy me...But now it's time to _really_ play, baby." That's when he undid his belt again, and pulled it out, folding it. He smiled and snapped it against his hand. "And since you've been a naughty girl...You'll have to be punished like one." That's when he raised his arm above his head, and struck it down, pain shooting through my stomach. I screamed through my gag as he whipped me once, twice, and three times, before stopping. Tears rolled down my cheeks and he stared at the sadistic masterpiece he created on my stomach.

He said "I don't wanna hurt ya like that but damn, you give me no choice. If you didn't run or kick me in the nuts, you'd be okay right now..." He whipped me again one the same spot as one of the strikes, making me cry out again. He said "Hell, I wouldn't've even touched you in any sexual way!" He struck again and said "You brought this on herself, Julie....And if you keep it up, I'm gonna make it to where no man would ever wanna touch you, ever." He raised his hand to strike again, but stopped. He threw the belt to the floor and said "I'll let ya off this time...Cause Daddy wanna fuck...Daddy wanna fuck hard."

He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, before peeling his shirt off. He threw his shirt aside and groaned. "God...I'm gonna eat you up." He kicked his boots off behind him, and pulled his pants and his boxers down to his thighs. My eyes widened at the size of him, and he smiled. He stroked himself and asked "Yeah, you like what ya see, baby? This is all fer you.....I would be a gentleman and prep ya first so it doesn't hurt so much, but....Not tonight, darlin'...Ya gotta take it like a big girl, just like I said."

I cried and tried to move, but to no avail...I was trapped like an animal, and he was gonna treat me like one. He scooted until we was deep in between my legs, and started rubbing himself against me. He moaned and said "Fuck...I've been dreamin' 'bout this since before you ever got here...Lemme get situated first, and...Oh...Oh, here we go...Here...We...Go." He positioned himself before roughly shoving himself inside of me, and I screamed like i was being murdered. The pain hurt so bad, I thought I was bleeding.

He moaned again and said "Oh...Oh fuck...It feels so good...Feels so fuckin' good..." He didn't even let me adjust to it, and just started moving. He quickly snapped his hips back and forth, pulling almost all the way out, before shoving back in, over and over. This isn't happening...This is just a bad dream...A really horrible, sadistic, sickining, fucked up, _dream_. But when I closed my eyes and opened them again, he was still here, _violating_ me.

I cried and tears poured out if my eyes, while I yanked at the chains, my efforts useless. He looked down at me and asked "Feelin' good, baby? You feel so fucking good...Best pussy I ever got in my life..." He started going faster, making the headboard thump against the wall, and the springs in the mattress creak. He looked like he was so close to reaching Nirvana as he ripped into me, destroying the most sacred thing I held to my heart. The thing I was gonna save for the right person. Now being soiled by this evil man.

He had kept himself up on his elbows since he started, but stopped for a second, panting. He sat up a little, never leaving me, and said "Fuck darlin' this position is killin' my back...Lemme find a more comfortable position..." He put gripped my hips and pulled me up a little, having me kinda sitting in his lap, in between my legs. I yelpes as the chains pulled on my arms, but he didn't care. He started thrusting again and said "Oh...Oh yeah, that's better...That's much better.." 

He kept going and after a few minutes said "Fuck baby, I'm almost there...Imma fill your heavenly pussy, up...Then imma take care of that sweet little ass of yours.." Next thing I know, he empties himself inside me, making me shudder with disgust. He groaned and pulled out, looking down at me. I cried and he said "Awww...Don't cry, baby...Don't cry...I'm gonna make you feel even better this time...Here, imma undo these pesky little ankle chains, and I'll make you scream my name."

I was sore. I was so sore, I'm afraid that he damaged it. I'm afraid he damaged it so bad, I could never have children, like that little girl in _A Time To Kill_. I was just waiting for him to hang me from a tree branch, or throw my body off a bridge, and just put me out of my misery.

He undid the chains from my ankles, and I started kicking my legs, despite the pain, and hoped I'd kick him in the fucking face. He just chuckled and said "Easy there, my lite wild cat, I'm comin'....Again." He winked at me, and I yelled "FUCK YOU!" Through my gag. He laughed and said "No thanks... I'm not into that whole, Dominatrix, thing...I like being in control." Then he got in between my legs again, then wrapped his big hand around my throat and started squeezing.

I gasped and coughed for air, but he just squeezed harder. He leaned in and said "Talk back to me like that again, and I'll shove my knife into your fucking pussy, and watch you bleed out...Yer already bleeding from a few minutes ago. Yer gettin' blood all over my bed...It's disgusting...You wanna make it out of this alive, dontcha?" I nodded and he said "Well then, you better fucking _behave_." He let go, and I coughed and took deep breaths, before he said "We ain't finished yet. Imma pound yer ass, and it's gonna hurt a hell of a lot worse, than me fuckin' yer pussy. So you can scream all you want, nobody's go na hear ya, or help." 

That's when he lifted my legs up again, doing almost exactly what he did before, except resting my feet on his shoulders. Then shoved himself in, somewhere else. I screamed ever louder this time, because he was right....It hurt much worse than before. He groaned and said "So fuckin' tight, holy shit....You must be a huge prude 'er somthin' bitch." He had to move a little slower from this angle, until he found a steady beat, and started going harder, only laughing at my screams. 

Soon he said "Oh fuck...Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck....Mmmmmm.." Before emptying in there. He finally stopped and panted, before pulling out and dropping my legs. I yelped at the pain and he said "Don't worry...It gets better...It gets a lot better." He put himself back in his pants, before zipping them up, and redoing the button. He pulled my gag down keeping it around my neck. He undid the chains on my arms, but then locked one of the cuffs around the water pipe of a heater in the room, and then grabbed my wrist, and locked the other cuff there. He locked it tight and said "Here...That way yer arms don't fall asleep like that...The shit hurts like a bitch." Oh so he was worried more about my arms falling asleep, and not the fact he just _**raped**_ me?!

Then he said "Scoot the fuck over." I nodded and scooted over against the wall, and he laid down beside me and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the windowsill, and pulled one out. He asked "Want one?" I shook my head and said "N-No." He shrugged and said "Suit yerself." He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit it up, before putting the cancer stick between his lips. He held it in between his fingers and pulled it out, blowing smoke up to the ceiling.

Soon he sat up and dropped the butt into an empty ashtray beside the bed, before lying back down. He put his arms behind his head and said "Now go to sleep." I nodded and pulled a pathetic excuse for a blanket up past my waist, then looked over at him. He was already fast asleep, not a care in the world. I slowly turned on my side, my back facing him, wincing at every move I made. Then I grabbed the pillow that was under my head, and cuddle it, before silently crying my eyes out.


	13. Mister Krabs, I Have An Idea!

Hey everyone! Thank you all for enjoying the story, I didn't think it was gonna be close to nearly 1,000 hits, it means a lot to me :). And I was thinking that once I got done with this story, I'll post a NEW story, about my favorite Irish twins, Connor and Murphy MacManus! :3. I've always pictured them being good together as a couple, I know it probably makes me look really weird and gross, but I've thought that ever since I first watched The Boondock Saints. 

Hopefully it could be as popular as this, or even more, I'm not sure. But hopefully you guys will enjoy when it's out for you to read, and I'll be sure to keep working on this story before I begin construction on the new one :). 

Thank you so much, see y'all later! :).


	14. Where Have I Been??

Hey everyone, sorry for disappearing for a few days, I've FINALLY gotten a few days off for work, I've been off since Tuesday, and don't go back till Monday (Which is a little bad cause my paycheck won't be great.) I was gonna work A LOT on this, but I've been so tired, I've forced myself to take a break and relax. 

I'll start writing back up on Saturday, cause my mom has surgery on her foot tomorrow, and I wanna be there for her, but I'll be sure to post on Saturday. 

Bye y'all <3.


End file.
